Spence and Han
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: This story is set between 'Viva la Liars' and 'Viva la Liars again'


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

 **Spence and Han**

 **Captain Spencer Hastings is on her knees on the floor in her bedroom, praying to God.**

Her good friend Hanna Marin enter the room, along with 3 half-naked guys.

"Spence, just stop whatever you're up to and get over here and have fun with us." says Hanna.

"I'm praying." mumbles Spencer without even looking at Hanna.

"I'm sorry, guys." says Hanna to the 3 guys who are with her. "You would have enjoyed it too. Her pussy is soft like velvet."

"So is yours." says one of the guys as he lick Hanna on her left ear.

"Wow, really?" says Hanna with a smile, being all fake-surprised. "Again, sorry about Spencer. It's been so long since last time for her that she's more or less forgotten how to have sex."

"Hanna, shut it, please..." says Spencer in a serious hard tone.

"Okay, guys. You must leave now. I'll bring you back another time when she's less of a shit." says Hanna. "Leave 'Miss Holiness' alone."

The guys leave and Hanna close the door after them.

Hanna walk over to Spencer.

"Spencer, stop your freakin' praying and have some fun. I need it. I'm weak, my strength's gone." whines Hanna.

"Hanna!" says Spencer. "I'm trying to pray."

"I just said so. I know you're kinda emotionally blind, cause if you'd seen the sexy dicks that just left, you'd have tears of joy in your eyes." says Hanna.

"There's more important things in life than sexy dicks." says Spencer.

"Uh huh? Yeah? If you can mention even one thing that's more amazing than the feelin' of a nice strong firm dick deep inside my vagina, then I'll build you a brand new cathedral." says Hanna.

"Forgiveness." says Spencer in mature calm tone.

"Forgiveness...?" says Hanna.

Hanna suddenly fart hard and loud.

"Forgive me." says Hanna as she wave her hand, trying to get the smell of her fart to go away.

Spencer just gives Hanna an angry look.

"Am I forgiven?" says Hanna as she gently push Spencer's right shoulder.

Spencer says nothing.

"Well, am I forgiven?" says Hanna, once again giving Spencer's shoulder a gentle push.

Spencer grab a leather glove and slap Hanna in the face with it.

"There! Forgiven." says Spencer.

"Your forgiveness isn't nearly as pleasurable as a nice sexy time in bed." says Hanna in a semi-sad tone.

"It was not supposed to, my friend." says Spencer with her typical sarcasm.

Hanna get angry and start to wrestle with Spencer.

"Hi, ladies. What's goin' on?" says Aria Montgomery as she enter the room.

"Just having a simple theological discussion." says Spencer with a tiny smirk.

"Aria, you look so beautiful and I feel so weak." says Hanna as she walk over to Aria and give her a hug.

"Han, you and I are the same age." says Aria. "By the way...you're neither ugly or too old. You still have many good years ahead of you, my friend."

"Thanks, girl." says Hanna with a cute smile.

"Please, have a seat with us, Aria." says Spencer in a sweet friendly tone.

"Sure." says Aria as she plop down on the red couch.

"I wonder how Emily is doin'..." says Hanna.

"It's been months since I heard from her." says Aria.

"She's probably not returned from Spain yet." says Spencer.

"I really wish she was here." says Hanna.

"I feel the same." says Aria.

"Hello, my awesome cute ladies." says Emily Fields as she enter the room.

"Em, you're here! OMG, so adorable!" says a very happy Hanna.

Hanna gives Emily a warm nice hug.

"I came back from Spain just a few hours ago." says Emily with a cute smile.

"Em, did you have a good time?" says Aria.

"Yeah, kind of..." says Emily.

"We're all glad that you're back." says Aria.

"Oh yeah! Totally." says Hanna.

"I bought gifts for all of you." says Emily as she open her bag.

She gives a silver-plated dagger to Aria.

"Thanks, Em." says Aria with a friendly smile.

Emily gives a gold-plated pistol to Spencer.

"Thanks." says Spencer.

Emily gives a sexy red leather dress to Hanna.

"Awwww! Thanks, Em!" says a happy Hanna.

Hanna suddenly forget how weak she felt and now she feel sexy and cool again.

"I need to go home and try this dress on. I wanna wear it tomorrow night when I go out to find myself a new fuck-buddy for this weekend." says Hanna with a sexy smile.

"You still have fuck-buddies?" says Aria.

"Sure, Aria. It's nothing wrong about that." says Hanna. "See ya!"

Hanna leave.

"Hanna's kinda weird sometimes, but she's our friend and we love her." says Aria.

"Yeah." says Emily with a cute smile.

"Sure, we do love her, but sometimes she's too childish. She whine and bitch about things for more or less no reason." says Spencer.

"I think she'll grow up soon." says Aria.

"I hope so..." mumbles Spencer.

"Hanna's always been the most childish one of us." says Emily. "I think it's pretty cute."

"I think it's lame." says Spencer.

"Be nice." says Aria.

"Of course." says Spencer.

"I see you have a new sword." says Aria.

"Yeah, I bought it in Spain." says Emily.

"Seems to be of top quality." says Aria.

"It is." says Emily.

"Is that a blood-stain?" says Aria when she notice a tiny red stain on the hilt.

"Uh...yes..." says Emily. "I had to fight some perv who wanted to rape me."

"Such guys are disgusting." says Aria.

"Yeah." says Emily.

"How's life as a captain, Spencer?" says Aria.

"It's good. I love it." says Spencer with a smile.

"That's nice to hear. I'm really glad that you enjoy being the captain. Spence, you're my friend and I care about you and want you to be happy." says Aria.

 **The End.**


End file.
